batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle for the Cowl: Commissioner Gordon
Battle for the Cowl: Commissioner Gordon is a one-shot comic book, released as part of the Battle for the Cowl crossover storyline. There were five of these special one-shots, and they are collectively known as the Batman: Battle for The Cowl Companion series. It features the story of Commissioner Gordon dealing with the loss of Batman, following the events of ''Final Crisis'' #6, whilst trying also to deal with a breakout at Arkham Asylum. The plot covers Commissioner Gordon's capture by Mr. Freeze, with flashbacks covering the period leading up to his capture. Synopsis "A Cold Day in Hell" The story opens with Commissioner Gordon being held in shackles in a dark room. A dark figure appears and Gordon tries to recall what happened in the lead-up to this. The voice of the figure berates Gordon, stating that this is the part where Batman jumps down from the rafters to save his life. He goes on to taunt him further by saying that that won't happen this time, that he knows the truth. The dark figure steps into the light and reveals himself as Mr Freeze. He states that Batman is dead. In a flashback to 24 hours earlier; Gotham City is feeling the effects of a mass breakout from Arkham Asylum rioting, looting, and unchecked burning fires grip the city. The National Guard have enforced a citywide curfew on the city. Mr Freeze has hit three research facilities, leaving the Gotham City Police Department puzzled. Without Batman the Batsignal is useless and the situation continues to worsen. In his office, Commissioner Gordon throws a fit, pushing everything off of his desk. A fellow detective asks what is wrong, Gordon explains it away as being unable to find matches to light a cigarette. His fellow detective hands him a book of matches. He explains that in the absence of Batman they do not know what to do to stop the Arkham inmates who have escaped. A radio call comes in and the detectives track Mr Freeze to Hyperborean Industries. Bursting into a room and firing at Mr Freeze, who turns around and fires his Ice Gun at the detectives. Returning to the current time Mr Freeze explains that he wishes to continue his work from the last time he was loose. He wants to teach Gotham a lesson. Meanwhile Commissioner Gordon begins to feel the early effects of his hypothermia. At the Gotham Police Department, there is a frantic search for Commissioner Gordon taking place. Back at Hyperborean Industries Commissioner Gordon is feeling more effects of hypothermia whilst Mr Freeze reminds him of his losses. With a burst of energy Gordon attacks Mr Freeze from behind, raising his anger levels and, in turn, the ambient temperature lowers, the shackles become brittle and snap. Running away, Freeze reminds Gordon that he cannot escape him. A fistfight takes place and in the process they rupture a gas main. Standing separate from Freeze, Gordon tells Mr Freeze that he has something that Freeze does not. A book of matches. Lighting the gas from the main, Freeze is weakened. Mr Freeze tells Gordon he must have somehow had some help from Batman. With a succession of hits, Gordon tells Freeze that Batman is dead.Leaving Freeze weakened he runs away. Standing in front of the Batsignal, which is lit, a fellow detective tells Commissioner Gordon to turn out the Batsignal, because there has been a sighting of Batman. Batman has killed members of the Butchers of Gotham street gang. Commissioner Gordon responds by saying 'We're the law in Gotham City, and it's timed we started acting like it!'. Appearances "A Cold Day in Hell" Individuals *James Gordon *Harvey Bullock *Mr. Freeze *Angie Notes *This story is continued from ''Battle for the Cowl'' #1. *This story is continued in ''Battle for the Cowl'' #2. Category:Battle for The Cowl